M14
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see M14 EBR. The M14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign. The M14 in-game is featured as a Semi-automatic rifle, with high damage, accuracy and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG Scope. Multiplayer The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" or make/break weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire). With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. However the M14 benefits less from stopping power than most guns. This is due to the 1.5x head multiplier which is unique to sniper rifles and the M14. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3, it will also, without a Stopping Power, kill a player with a Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with the ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with ACOG gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 ACOG doesn't, making the M21 a better choice. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper rifle the player can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|M14's Iron Sight File:Weapon m14 scout.png|M14 with unusual camouflage File:Weapon m14sd scout.png|M14 with a silencer Call of Duty: Black Ops The M14 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its appearance is different from its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, having its original wooden stock and vented handguard instead of synthetic furniture and rails. In addition, it has a rear pistol-grip and a folded bipod that is not present in its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Campaign The M14 appears in the level SOG, and is used by various US soldiers, mostly with an ACOG or just plain. It also has Dusty camouflage applied. Aside from being dropped by friendly soldiers, one can be found beside an M16 in one of the ammo bunkers before throwing the napalm barrels down into the Viet Cong trenches. Multiplayer The M14 features a 20 round magazine (30 with Extended Mags), medium recoil, and is best suited for medium to long range combat. As such the M14 benefits greatly from sights and scopes. The M14 is comparable to a sniper rifle when both the ACOG Scope and Grip are attached. The ACOG Scope for the M14 largely renders the M14's upward recoil inconsequential since the crosshair is so thin, this is rather helpful for players that like to mash the trigger, and will defeat most other guns at mid range (almost certainly at mid to long range) if the user aims well.Also, using the Hardened Pro perk is very useful with this weapon at longer ranges.When used with the grip this maximizes accuracy The M14 performs poorly in close quarters, due to being a semi-automatic weapon. This can be remedied by using the Flamethrower or Masterkey. Though a player with a good trigger finger does stand a chance against other weapons because the M14 can kill with two shots. The M14 can fit a variety of roles, from a designated marksman to a medium-range stealth class. If used as a stealth weapon, direct engagements should be avoided because the gun is generally ineffective compared to others when used in heated engagements. The M14 is the third assault rifle unlocked, as well as the first semi-automatic assault rifle unlocked. It costs and may be purchased at level 8. The M14 is the only assault rifle to accept a grip. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Grip *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies The M14 appears in both zombie maps Kino der Toten and Five. The M14 is a fairly useful weapon which can be purchased off the wall in both maps for 500 points in the first room. In Kino der Toten, if the player looks at the stairs from the spawn, they will find the M14 on the wall at the top of the stairs on the right side of the starting room. In Five, if the player looks towards the large television screen from the spawn, they will find the M14 in the back along the wall to their left. In Zombie mode the M14 has an 8-round magazine. It is best used in the early rounds as in round 5 it takes almost an entire magazine (of body shots) to kill a single Zombie, but one can hold off for a few more rounds if going for headshots. Ammo can be bought off the wall for 200 points as well as upgraded ammo for 4500 points. Upon using the Pack-a-Punch machine with the M14, it will become the "Mnesia", and it will fire increased-damage lasers, along with having a higher rate of fire and a 16-round magazine. M14 Aiming.png|The M14's Iron Sight Screen shot 2010-10-01 at 8.31.52 PM.png|The M14 with an ACOG Scope File:RickyM14.png|Edward Richtofen holding the M14 M14 ACOG.png|The M14 with an ACOG Scope in Single Player. M14KILLHUNGRY.JPG|The M14's killfeed icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M14 appears in a screenshot within n-Space's Company Bio PDF. The M14 comes in a regular version or with a Scope or Silencer. The M14 is a starting weapon in several levels and can be found at various locations in other levels. It has low recoil, similar appearance and sights to the console version, and a 20 round magazine. The M14 can be added with a silencer or a scope. It appears in the Zombie mode for 1,800 points in the first room of all 4 levels. It is good to use the M14 in early levels instead of the M1891/59 once the player's Makarov is out of ammunition because of it's semi automatic fire mode and large magazine. File:M14_7_ds.png|The M14's Iron Sights on DS Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *Using the M203 attachment makes the player execute the empty reload animation, though it still takes as much time as the normal reload animation. *The actual reload time and the reloading animation for a loaded reload are about 1.5 seconds off, meaning the player actually reloads before the magazine is even inserted. *The M14 has the same in-game model as the M21, minus the sniper scope and the bi-pod. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The M14 has the same draw animation as the AK-47. *The weapon's wooden furniture is replaced with synthetic material when camouflage is applied, and its sling changes color as well. *The rifle's sling is visible when reloading or using a grip. *A Marine can drop an M14 with extended mags and dusty camouflage in the level SOG. *In Zombie Mode level "Five", When John F. Kennedy picks up a M14 off the wall, he calls it a "sniper rifle" instead of an "Battle Rifle". He is referencing the M14 to the M21 or the M14 EBR. This is also said by Nikolai and Dempsey when they pick up an M14 off the wall in "Kino der Toten". *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Mode the M14 has only a 8 round magazine, while in multiplayer it has a 20 round magazine. This could be a reference to the M1 Garand, which the M14 was based off of. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer, the gun will jam if fired too quickly. Although it jams in order to prevent the use of modded controllers, players with a fast finger will find this annoying. *The pickup and killfeed icon for the weapon shows it without the pistol grip, similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version of the weapon. *In Zombies, the M14's outline on the wall is the exact same as the M1A1 Carbine's from Call of Duty: World at War's zombie mode. *The M14 and the Olympia are the first two guns that you can get from a wall in the new Nazi Zombies maps Kino der Toten and "Five" in Black Ops . Video 400pxA video showing the M14's one-shot kill ability while doing maximum damage ru:M14 Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles